


Striving For a Better Future

by DGG22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Appleshipping, Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One instance of cursing, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGG22/pseuds/DGG22
Summary: When Rin catches Yugo down in the dumps due to the way society treats their section of Neo Domino, it's up to Rin to remind him what they're striving for.





	Striving For a Better Future

      “Yugo, what are you doing? Let’s go,” Rin shoved his shoulder in order to grab his attention.

      The male grunted as he shot her an annoyed look, but otherwise did not move from the doorway.

      “What are you doing?” she raised an eyebrow. “We finally have enough money for the power supply, so let’s go.”

      “Look at all of them, Rin,” Yugo spoke, his tone wistful. “Just look at all of them. And there’s more and more of them each day.”

      Rin’s shoulders slumped slightly at his words as she turned her gaze to follow his. Her amber eyes came to a rest on the group of younger children who also lived at the orphanage with them. She frowned.

      “I know, Yugo. The Commons is a rough place. For everybody.” 

      “I think there’s more orphans down here than there are actual families...”

      “It sure seems that way. But there are plenty of Commons children that do have their parents,” Rin pointed out.

      “But there’s more without them. Like us, Rin-Rin.”

      “Hey, come on,” Rin awkwardly placed a hand on her best friend’s shoulder. He wasn’t usually like this, so she wasn’t exactly sure of how to react to his somber attitude. “I know it’s sad, Yugo. I grew up here, too.”

      “But it’s not fair!” he suddenly exclaimed, causing her to reel back. “Everyone down here in the Commons suffers, especially the kids. There are so many kids down here, Rin! They’re either abandoned or turned out because their families can’t provide for them, or their parents were arrested or killed. And what do all those Topsiders do? Nothing! They don’t care! I bet there’s not one single kid up there who’s an orphan. None of the Tops kids have ever gone hungry or nearly frozen to death in the winter. If the Topsiders cared about anything down here in the Commons, shouldn’t they at least care about the little, helpless kids?”

      Rin smiled at the male’s words. But it quickly dissolved.

      “You’re right, Yugo,” she agreed. “The Topsiders don’t give two shits what happens down here. That’s the way this society has been since we were born, probably even before. So do you know what we’re going to do? We’re going to finish building our D-Wheel, and we’re going to use it in order to win the Friendship Cup, so that we can change this stupid society for the better. We’re going to close the gap between Tops and Commons, maybe even abolish it. But we can’t do that if you’re just going to stand here and mope about it.”

      “I know,” Yugo pouted as he kicked a few stray pebbles at his feet, “it just makes me sad when I stop and think about it. We’re all just skin and bones down here. We’re all just trash to them.”

      “They’re the ones who are trash, Yugo,” Rin huffed. “They could spare some money to help out down here, but they don’t. There’s absolutely nothing stopping them, and they just don’t do it. We’re going to change that.”

      A smile crept onto the male’s face as he looked at his friend.

      “And after we win, every kid will have a home, and food, and a family?”

      “Yup,” Rin nodded. “Things’ll be totally different after we take over.”

      “Good,” Yugo nodded. “I want our kids to have everything that we didn’t, Rin.”

      “ _Our_  kids?” Rin raised an eyebrow.

      “Uh...um...uh...N-not  _our_ kids. Of course not!” Yugo stammered as he turned the brightest red Rin had ever seen. “W-we...I mean we would have our kids. Our  _own_  kids! I mean that I’ll have m-my own kids, and you’ll have your own kids. Y’know? And they’ll have everything that we couldn’t have. Yeah. That’s...that’s what I meant...”

      Rin giggled at her friend’s bumbling, which only caused Yugo to turn redder with embarrassment, if that was even possible. 

      “What are you laughing at!” he suddenly fumed. “Quit stalling! We have to go buy that part now!”

      Yugo stormed off, which only caused Rin to chuckle even more. She shook her head. What a dork. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wrote this for Arc V Angst Week on tumblr this past September. This one was for the day 5 prompt: Society.
> 
> I happened to stumble upon this story again and decided to post it here. Plus I haven't posted any one shots since January, apparently. The only thing I've been updating is The Sakaki Family Album, so I wanted to do something else extra. Haha. I may post a few more of my angst week stories, too. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
